1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan driver and a display device comprising the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scan driver that can be applied to both a sequential light emitting driving mode and a simultaneous light emitting driving mode of a display device and can operate at high speed in a large-sized panel having a large load while reducing the number of clocks and simplifying a configuration of components, and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel displays capable of reducing weight and volume which are demerits of a cathode ray tube have been developed. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, which displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination of electrons and holes, is driven at low power consumption while having a rapid response speed and is excellent in emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
In the flat panel display, a display panel is formed by arranging a plurality of pixels on a substrate in a matrix, a data signal is selectively transferred to the pixel by connecting a scan line and a data line to each pixel, and an image is displayed by controlling emission by using an emission control signal transferred through an emission control line connected to each pixel.
In recent years, as the display panel has a large size, a clear screen quality of a high definition has been required and as a 3D (3-Dimensional) stereoscopic image display has been generally used, a driving circuit of a display device which has a clear image quality and is advantageous in implementing a 3D moving picture display has been actively researched and developed.
Since a scan driver required in the display device is driven with a large load in order to drive a large-sized panel and driven at a high speed in order to implement a 3D, and outputs output signals at a two-time horizontal cycle (2H) or more as a duty rate of the output signals in order to improve a compensation capability of the pixel, it requires an overlap output of a driving signal. Meanwhile, it is necessary to research and develop a configuration of elements to output the output signal depending on an operation mode of the display panel and simplify an interface to prevent a circuit configuration from being complicated and a circuit design using a clock signal in order to increase the efficiency of the scan driver used in the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.